A Family Tree of Sayians
by Uranasu
Summary: The Z fighters come once again to defend as demons are rampaging earth looking for sayains to devour. Their main target, Goku. Now Goku's litte sister comes into play as her unknown past may help save or kill goku.
1. The Portal has Opened

**WARNING: This is my very first attempt at writing a DBZ fic. I do not own the characters except the ones I made up. And yes the story has references to the Zelda game, but I like it. So please be nice and……have a……wintery fresh day or ….dammit! Just enjoy the story!**

**Takes place 10 years after GT with Goku still alive.**

**--**

**----**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Portal has Opened**

**--**

**--**

**-**

"PIA! Behind you!"

A young sayain girl turned around just in time destroy an ogre like demon before it struck her with its mallet. Her thick giant blade was covered with her foes being and from a quick glance around her, her blade was in the need of another bathing.

She stood guard in front of the Spirit Sage's Gate preparing for the next wave of attacks. Her raven hair was soaked with blood from not only her opponents but her best friends opponents as well. The pink haired half sayain was too gentle of a creature to kill, but not enough to fight. Since the disturbances in Earth's course of history changed so greatly their own set courses of life changed dramatically.

"Claris! Guard your left!" the raven haired girl yelled to the pink one.

The girl quickly turned to her left and used her scythe to knock her opponent unconscious.

"Everybody continue to stand guard!" the raven one continued to order. She looked toward the sky and saw a small opening leading to the planet earth. "We must not at any cost allow that portal to open!"

* * *

**-**

**MEANWHILE…**

**-**

* * *

**-**

A young looking blonde woman stood in a parallel dimension that seemed to be floating in space amongst the stars. She stood within a circle of 5 that represented the 6 essentials that made the Universe complete.

"Sage of Fire, Fahrenheit, Sage of Truth, Rama, Sage of Water, Frostzite, Sage of Shadows Black, and Sage of both Spirit and Light, Starrina. All of you know why you were brought here today." said a woman's voice. "The demons that have been attacking your world are now attacking others."

"Are they only attacking the universe?" asked the icy blue haired sage.

"No Frostzite, I have been receiving reports from my sisters that they are attacking their sub-verses as well."

A small gasp was released around the area before another sage continued to speak.

"So then…" started Rama. "They're attacking the entire Fraulein."

"Why is this happening?" the blonde woman questioned aloud. "Is this really all my fault?"

"No Starrina it is not." came a heavenly woman's voice.

"But Drea all of this is happening because of me, it all began with my birth." She spoke sadly. "I sometimes wonder…if my life will end it all."

"Starry don't you dare speak like that!" spoke a fiery haired woman.

"Yeah, that's just not like you." said Rama on the far side of the circle.

The blonde woman sighed downcast her face.

"You all know why this started. This whole Demon war is because of a family feud that should be solved by my family." She responded.

"No way Starry! We got in this together and we're gonna end this together! You can't bring your brother and his family into this, he's too happy now. A sudden change in his current life style can throw everything off!" spoke the red head.

"I know that!" Starrina snapped clenching her fist. "And I'm full aware of the results! He'll find out sooner or later and King Kai is more than likely to question why demons are coming to earth to kill sayains."

They all paused and looked at the center of the circle and saw a small opening leading to planet Earth.

"The portal is opening." Frostzite noticed

"Yes."

"So what are we to do then?" asked Fahrenheit.

"We'll have to send our guardians there." Starrina concluded.

"What! Are you crazy Starry! You know what kind of history they have there." Fahrenheit argued.

"Yes, however most there's has already been sealed."

"Yeah, all except Pia and Candi's, there's can still change!" she continued to argue.

"Well then, I guess it will be for the better." Starry finished with a smile and turned toward the now opened portal.

"The portal is now opened and the real battle begins." Black spoke. "Let's just hope your brother can handle the things we put on him."

"Yes let's hope." Starrina agreed. The portals visuals soon zoomed in on a small home in the mountains and focused on warrior of earth resting peacefully in the grass.

_May the gods be with you……kakarot._

_--_

_--_

_----_

**

* * *

TBC **

**--**

**-**

**-**

**This is just something to get the story started since I couldn't think of any other way. But the rest gets better, so tell me if you think this will actually turn out okay.**


	2. Receiving the Warning

**I don't own none of this…..so don't bother me.**

--

-

--

* * *

--

-

**CHAPTER 2: Receiving the Warning**

--

* * *

--

-

Goku lay in the soft grass near his mountain home. Everything was at peace now that the dragons of Shenron are all defeated and Goku chose to stay with his family on Earth. It's been awhile since he genuinely spent time with them, and he regretted missing such a large part of his sons' life growing up. The mighty sayain warrior continued to relax until the time came for lunch.

But a question from Goten at dinner last night really made Goku question a lot.

-

--

-

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

--

* * *

--

-

It was the usual battlefield at the Son Families dinner table and it was everyman for himself if they wanted to eat because the food was going fast!

"How do guys manage to stuff your faces like that day in and day out and never once use any table manners?" Pan asked in disgust.

"Oh relax Pan, we're using silverware." Goten commented innocently.

"That's besides the point!" she shouted.

"Pan please maintain your voice at the dinner table." Videl spoke.

"Honestly, how do you and grandma put up with it mom?" she asked.

"Well…" Videl began. "It's because with them around things are a lot more exciting than being with other family members."

"I'll have to agree with that." Chichi agreed. "My life has been a lot more exciting since they came into it."

Pan thought on this and continued to eat her portion of dinner in silence. Until her thoughts were interrupted by none other than her uncle Goten.

"Speaking of family's dad…what ever happened to yours?" Goku stopped eating in mid bite and paused at the question. He didn't know how to answer; he knew somewhat of the answer but still…

"I mean the only thing I know of is your big brother Raditz who came to Earth when Gohan was little to take you back, but you showed him good." He continued with glee.

Goku still remained silent and placed his plate on the table. "I…I think I'll retire for the night." He announced and excused himself from the table.

Chichi took a quick look at his plate and the table and realized he'd hardly eaten! (His usual portion of course.)

"Goku wait!" she called. But her calls where unheard for he had already left the area and was in their room ready to go to bed for the night.

"Uh-oh Goten, I think you hit a sore spot." commented Gohan.

"Well that was a smart move uncle Goten!" Pan said smartly. "Now you've gone and hurt his feelings!"

-

-

* * *

-

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**--**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

-

"_What was I suppose to say to him?"_ he thought looking at the passing clouds. _"Just say, 'Yeah Goten the only family I had or knew on both Earth and my kind were killed by me.' (sigh) It doesn't sound good no matter how I put it."_

Goku!

"Hmm?"

Goku!

"King Kai!" he asked sitting up.

"Goku, I have news for you that you may find both pleasing and disturbing." He explained. "I'm afraid to say that the Earth is in danger once again so your reunion with your family will have to be cut short."

"Just what I'd expect." Goku sighed.

"Is something troubling you Goku? You know a good joke usually lightens up my day." He began to chuckle with one of his infamous snorts. "Why-why have I told you about the hippo who wanted to fly?"

"Maybe some other time King Kai" Goku said in a more serious tone. "I need to know all I can about the opponent coming to earth."

"Well I don't know much…."

"Wha!"

"But the person who does know will be visiting Vegeta at Kami's Look-out and requested you bring your family as well. This situation Goku unfortunately involves your entire family; this is a battle you can't fight alone."

"When do I meet this person?"

"She should be at Kami's Look-out in exactly one hour. Everything will be explained there."

"Right! Thanks King Kai!" shooted Goku running to the house for his family before King Kai stopped him in his tracks.

"GOKU!" He immediately stopped in case there was an update on the upcoming battle.

"What is it King Kai?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna know about the hippo who wanted to fly?"

--

* * *

-

"Again!" Pan yelled. "Doesn't earth ever get a break?"

"Apparently not." Gohan answered. "But I guess we have no choice of the matter. We have to go to Kami's Look-out to see this person who knows about this upcoming evil."

"But doesn't King Kai usually have the info on all of Earth's threats? This just doesn't seem usual." inquired Videl.

"Well I guess the only way to find out is to go to the Look-out and meet this person, if we leave now we should make it in time." said Goku.

"Alright then let's get goin!" replied Pan, getting a cheerful 'Yeah' from the rest her family, all except one.

"HOLD ON A SECOND!"

Everyone froze in their place to look at the upset and getting angier Chichi who stood in her same place with her hands on her hips and a glare that could Shenron himself.

"Where does everyone think they're going!" she demanded. "Unless I remember correctly, the look-out is on the other side of the world! How do you expect us to get there on time, if we take the car!" she screamed.

Goku turned to face his wife to give her one of his famous smiles and simply responded.

"We'll fly of course."

--

-

* * *

-

**ONE HOUR LATER**

--

* * *

--

-

"Well I see everyone's here." responded Dende looking around at all the Z fighters and their families.

"I still can't figure out why this person wants you all to bring your families as well." said Mr. Popo.

"Beats the heck outta me Mr. Popo." replied Krillin. "I'm just trying to figure out what the heck you all want an old guy like me here for?"

"Dad you're not _that_ old." Marron said to make him feel better.

"Thanks hun you make me feel 50 years younger." He thanked sarcastically.

"I can understand that the Earth's in danger…" began Yamcha. "But what good are a couple of old men?" he asked with a laugh.

"Believe it or not we need all of you even if it's just for company." said a feminine voice.

They all stood guard preparing themselves for any form of attack that may come. Until out of nowhere a strong gust of wind came blinding their sight causing them to squint for the smallest of sight.

Then a beautiful woman appeared in the wind just as it subdued and she struck her staff on the ground to grab their attention.

"You all play a specific role in ending this war and the attacks that has been happening on earth." She spoke. "The blue moon…that is what the elders foresee."

"You're speaking in riddles and quite frankly I don't have time!" Piccolo declared.

"He's right." said Popo. "There are hundreds of people on earth who has already died to these unknown demons."

_**Gasp!**_

"What? Already?" Goku asked frantically.

"Damn, it's already started." The woman mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked. "We deserve a right to know what's going on!"

"Grandpa's right!" Pan declared stepping forward. "We deserve to know why these demons are here on Earth to begin with?"

"Fine…I'll explain, but some of you may be in for more of a greater shock than expected, especially you Goku."

He stared at her curiously wondering what could she could say that would shock him? He's heard some pretty bizarre stuff in his life and nothing she says could possibly shock him any more than usual.

"Well to start things off….my name is Erika, I'm a guardian of the sayain seed."

"'Sayian Seed'?" Bulma questioned.

"Oh yes, it's the code name we gave to the female sayains that exist on planet sayjan and…"

"Woah woah woah! Hold the phone!" Gohan interrupted. "Female sayains? Planet Sayjan?"

"Man, when Starry said to keep you guys in the dark she really _did_ keep you in the dark! But I thought there would at least be a flicker of light."

"Look," spoke Vegeta in his usual commanding voice. "There is something attacking the Earth and is killing many civilians right now as we speak. So start explaining!"

The guardian made a funny face with a sweat drop before responding. "You know I didn't really believe all the stories I heard about you were true, but know that I've met you they were right, you really are an ass."

"WHAT?"

"Wooaaahhhh, easy there you two." Goku eased. "Miss Erika…if you could we need all the information you can give us." He finished in a more serious tone.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

She glanced around the lookout to see everyone's nod of acceptance and began her story.

-

--

--

* * *

--

**TBC**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I know that's cramming a lot in one chapter without detail, but I really suck at openings and what such. The rest will be more detailed and better explained I promise!...As soon as I know if people are reading this or not!**

**-Ura out**


End file.
